


糾緾

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 一個沒有死。一個只喝了半碗。一個沒有喝孟婆湯。生生世世也糾纏
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	糾緾

湊崎紗夏從深渺的迷夢當中悠悠轉醒……

全身僵硬，好像被浸在冰雪中。 她先是一節一節的動彈著指頭，關節瞬時“格——格——”的顫抖著。 想抬腳落地，偏生下肢竟卻不聽使喚，似乎她失去了它們幾近千年。 伸手往腰部一探，但卻摸了個空。

她的刀呢？

她鼓足勁用力掙扎，骨骼與肌肉之間有一道暖流竄過，將那種無力感隨之抽離。 眼睛遂漸習慣了燈光，但眼前的俱是一片白。

她說不清那是什麼回事？

究竟發生了什麼事？

她記得她隻身策馬逃往蝦夷，連續數個日夜不曾好眠，結果……

結果怎麼了？ 湊崎紗夏發現自己忘記了。

“別亂動。”就在湊崎紗夏思考自己在蝦夷究竟發生了什麼事之時。 一陣熟悉的嗓音響起。 那是個身穿白袍的女人，奇怪的面罩（也就是口罩）遮蓋著她。 祼露在外的眉眼英氣，眸若天邊疏星。

“記得自己是誰嗎？”那人問道。

“不記得。”湊崎紗夏眼角無意一瞥，看到那人胸前扣著的名牌，頓時瞳孔一縮。 陡然間，記憶中的音容笑貌竟然一下子與眼前的人重合一起。 她嘴巴一翕一動，卻又將快脫口而出的話咽回肚內。

周子瑜……你為什麼會在這裡？

“今年是什麼年？”

“不知道。”

……

*

周子瑜長嘆一口氣，煩躁的用筆在桌子上敲了敲。 隨手抓起桌前的一杯咖啡猛灌了一口，方才冷靜了些許。

“子瑜”忽地有人輕拍她的肩，扭頭看去，是名井南。只見名井南倚在周子瑜的桌邊，道:“怎麽了？你看起來當真是很苦惱，是關於和田君嗎？”

名井南總是能將周子瑜看得通透。幾乎整個實驗室的人都在說，倘若名井南是男人的話，和周子瑜可以算是天生一對。

可惜……

“是因為凑崎纱夏。”周子瑜搖了搖頭，道:“她甚麼也忘了。但是”她從抽屜裏取出一份文件，筆尖指著“良好”那一項，道:“檢測報告又說她一切正常。剛才我還安排了測謊儀進行測試，結果又顯示她沒說謊。”

“那不就慢慢解決，總有辦法解決的。”名井南伸手輕輕揉搓著周子瑜的太陽穴，不露聲息的將凑崎纱夏帶離話題:“那你跟和田君呢，最近又怎麽了？”

“別提了。”

和田翔太，是周子瑜的未婚夫。和田家和周家兩家交好，她跟和田翔太可說是青梅竹馬。然而，在她十八歲那年，家裏竟然安排她跟他訂婚了。她將他當成弟弟，他卻把她當成妻子，自然免不了些衝突磨擦。

“他又跟你鬧脾氣了？”

見周子瑜不答。名井南嘴角一勾，手卻逐漸滑落周子瑜的肩膀，道:“其實……你是不是不想跟他結婚？”

“南姐姐，你知道的。”她沒有將話挑明，只是任由名井南猜度。

有時候人就是這樣，總愛留白讓人想像。

“哪如果……”

“周子瑜！”是佐藤。他跑得上氣不接下氣，喘聲道:“凑崎纱夏…凑崎纱夏…”

“她怎麼了？”周子瑜一個箭步，抄起安放桌上的紙筆，“她是想起甚麼了嗎？”

“她說頭很痛，想你快點去見她。”

陰霾瞬時四起，周子瑜的身影牢牢深藏當中。

名井南笑了。

*

“我想放風箏。”凑崎纱夏抬頭看著周子瑜，雙眼飛快的撲眨著。她扯着周子瑜的手，不依不饒的嘟囔道:“我想放風箏，周子瑜你陪我嘛。”她的手就跟鐵銬般，鉗得周子瑜雙腕生痛。周子瑜伸手小心翼翼的扳開凑崎纱夏的手，不料凑崎纱夏竟是抓得更是用力。

“你不是說頭痛的嗎？”

“頭痛之後就是想放風箏，我想起——”凑崎纱夏腔調拖得長長。周子瑜感覺自己的心都快提到嗓子眼上，偏生凑崎纱夏卻不將後話説出來，反而是踮起腳尖，湊近周子瑜的耳畔，沁著香氣輕輕拍打在周子瑜的肌膚，輕聲說道:“先帶我放風箏，我再告訴你。”

不愧是大阪人。周子瑜心想:果然是會做買賣。

“而且，我只要你跟我去。”

周子瑜微微彎腰，直直瞪視著凑崎纱夏，那雙琥珀色的眸子隱隱泛著她的倒影，“要是我拒絕呢？”

“你不會拒絕。”

“你還真有自信。”

“你不喜歡？”凑崎纱夏輕咬著下唇，媚眼如丝，竟教周子瑜一个分神——“你不喜欢？”好像有人已前跟她説過一般。指尖隱約觸碰著一陣溫熱而又濕窄的事物，午夜的風鈴不住碰撞著，擾得她忘卻心跳。

“我喜歡。”她沒有説過！

“我就知道。”凑崎纱夏輕輕舐弄著周子瑜的唇瓣。周子瑜心下一驚，卻又一下子回應著凑崎纱夏，就像絲絨般輕柔。雙手不住遊走在她的身軀，一切駕輕就熟得似乎就做過一樣，仿佛……

“啊！”凑崎纱夏狠狠咬著周子瑜的唇，周子瑜捂著嘴連忙後退數步。凑崎纱夏舐著周子瑜的血，朝天狂笑道:“周子瑜！周子瑜！你身上有別人的氣味。”所謂的春意早被磨消殆盡，眼前猙獰得很:“給我滾出去！快滾！”

瘋子……這個瘋子！周子瑜暗駡自己愚蠢，怎麼忘了這個人根本不是二十四歲的妙齡女子那麼簡單！

*

和田翔太死了。

周子瑜在那天被凑崎纱夏吼出去之後，便在名井南的家客居數日。工作本就不如意，家裏還住著個煩人的未婚夫，她還當真不想回家。

誰曾想就在這幾天，和田翔太竟然就這麼死了。

是被人謀殺的。據説，兇手對和田翔太滿懷恨意，故而才挑斷了手腳筋。再從和田翔太脖項的切口呈四十五度而且極為干淨利落，可以推斷兇手具備劍道知識。根據魯米諾試劑，周子瑜的家正是第一案發現場。

但奇怪的是，現場沒有指紋，連周子瑜的指紋也沒有。顯然兇手為了不留痕跡，倒是費了些心思，最該死的是，周子瑜家附近的閉路電視，都在那天被人駭了。

這是蓄意謀殺。

*

“我聽説了，你的未婚夫死了。”

“誰告訴你的？”

“名井南。”凑崎纱夏聳聳肩，在床上打了個前滾翻，“別管這個了，今天陪我去放風箏好嗎？”她呈大字型癱在床上，扭過頭看向周子瑜，活脫脫是向主人撒嬌的小柴犬，朝空撲著爪子。

“我才剛死了未婚夫。”

“但你又不喜歡他，有甚麼意思。”凑崎纱夏毫不客氣的點破真相，“今天你沒有別人的氣味——”她勾著周子瑜的手，宛如領著孩童一般，從懵懂走進未知的世界。

“放過我。”

“不，我等了好久了。”

這個世界沒有悲哀、沒有煩惱，只有愉悅的痛楚。周子瑜在這個世界得到了全部。儘管這一切來得極是突然，突然到她只是跟凑崎纱夏見過幾次，就被帶入其中，但這並不妨礙她成為貪婪的探險家，探索著不屬於她的一切。

隱秘的暗紅正兀自閃爍。

＊

名井南平靜地關上電腦，走向另一個房間。房間只有個刀架，一柄武士刀正安然的躺臥在其上。烏黑的刀鞘，繫著紫藍交糾不斷的劍穗。她蹲下吻上那抹藍，一點紅抹隨即落在舌尖。

誰也沒有留意端詳過那柄武士刀，只有名井南知道那柄武士刀的刀鞘不曾合緊過……

〈完結〉

彩蛋：

“湊崎氏，以回山倒海之勢，號勇武百萬，一朝拔城滅數氏。然燔白蹢，屠尾崎，而眉容不斂。故失天下於大阪而亡於蝦夷，夫復誰尤。”——節錄《武家夜談》

“驚聞湊崎叛屠尾崎而焚白蹢。南怒極擲觴，軍至大阪，盡數紗夏罪狀於陣前。大破軍，湊崎乃退，終敗死蝦夷。逆臣既誅，名井氏因以挾威而正天下。”——節錄《武家夜談》

“尾崎之亡，不在陵上虐下，不在皆行不義，而在於色。嘗聞周氏小姓，貌若花郎，見者皆曰：謫仙人也。尾崎寵之，湊崎愛之，名井慕之，終引焚白蹢。”——節錄《不文律日記》

“北海道冰湖發現千年冰屍，專家：有待使用現代技術還完真正戰國。”——《TT日報》頭條新聞


End file.
